


GamTav Lemon

by AzaleaSnape



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaSnape/pseuds/AzaleaSnape
Summary: My friend and I decided to do another lemon RP like the ItaPan lemon. So we have!I hope you like it and I don't own anything.Cross post from my Wattpad





	1. In Heat

Gamzee yawned, waking up from the most miraculous of dreams. He pulled the body beside him closer, nuzzling his (surprisingly) unpainted face into a shoulder. He had dreamed of Tavros returning his feelings for sweeps, but never thought he'd see the night it actually happened.

With a soft groan, he shifted slightly in the slime, not daring to open his eyes, praying all things mirthful that this wasn't still a dream. He grinned to himself, leaving a few kisses on his matesprit's neck and shoulder before crawling out of the slime to get showered off and painted up for the night.

Tavros yawned waking up, after feeling Gamzee leaving the slime. He was so happy that he finally decided to announce his red feelings for his former moirail, now matesprit. As he got out of the slime to follow Gamzee's lead, he could tell he didn't feel fully like himself. He decided to brush it off for now, he needed a shower to get the leftover slime off.

Hearing Tavros get up, Gamzee spun around and went to give him a hand (not that Tav needed it). "Morning, Tavbro." He grinned like an idiot, greeting Tavros with another kiss. He wanted to find and take every opportunity to spoil his matesprit today. "You want the shower first? I can up and get some breakfast started." He offered smiling. Hell, he'd jump in with him if that's what Tavros wanted.

Tavros thought for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to do. "cAN WE UHH TAKE A SHOWER TOGETHER?" He said, stepping closer to his matesprit, placing his hands on the other's chest. He felt lightheaded the closer he got to Gamzee, not realizing he was in heat.

Fuck yeah! Gamzee almost forgot to respond, and instead nodded as he pulled Tavros down the hall and into the shower. He placed himself further back, giving his matesprit the spot under the warm water. Stepping in closer, he started working the slime out of Tavros's hair, not even caring about the shades of purple burning across his face.

Tavros was enjoying the feel of his matesprit washing his hair. As this was happening, his head started to get fuzzy. He didn't know what came over him, first he was his normal shy self and the next he wanted to ride Gamzee like a hoofbeast. As that thought went through his head he came to a realization. He was in heat.


	2. In Heat (LEMON)

Seeing how Tavros relaxed into his touch made Gamzee want more. He trailed soapy hands up and down his matesprit's body, kissing up from his collarbone to his jaw before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Tavros kissed back with just as much passion, if not more. He ran his hands up his matesprit's body, lightly scratching his claws against his partner's body. He then put his hands in Gamzee's hair, playing with it and rubbing the base of his horns softly.

Gamzee groaned softly, pushing Tavros against the tile wall, nibbling softly at his lips with his fangs. He pulled back every now and again to mouth at the other's ears and horns while his hips worked against his matesprit's wrapping that earthen colored treasure in slick purple as their anatomy intertwined.

Tavros gripped Gamzee's horns in pleasure as he kissed, sucked and bit his matesprit's neck. All the while they ground their hips together, looking for more friction.

Gamzee moaned and gasped, grinding back before sliding down onto his knees. He took the caramel colored bulge lightly in one hand before licking up the length. He looked up at his matesprit, teasing him a bit before taking it into his mouth bit by bit sucking and bobbing his head until he 'd taken the whole thing in.

Tavros moaned loudly when he felt the heat of his matesprit's mouth on his bulge. He took Gamzee's hair in a strong grip while he thrust into his mouth. After a while, he pulled Gamzee up and kissed him again while wrapping his legs around his waist.

Gamzee held Tavros's hips, using the wall to steady them as his bulge slipped its way into the presented nook. "Motherfuck..." he moaned, moving gently at first. "You don't know how long I've been up and wanting you." He whispered, breathing heavily as his pace picked up turning the soft rocking into actual thrusts. "Or how many times I've up and dreamed of taking your wicked nook on for a motherfucking ride." He purred, thrusting harder as he gripped a fist full of Tavros's hair, tilting his matesprit's head for better neck access, nipping and sucking along his neck and shoulder. "And now, you're motherfuckin' mine." He growled possessively before biting down on the other's shoulder and licking at the caramel colored ring left behind.

Tavros cried out from the penetration in his nook and the bite that Gamzee just left on him. He dug his claws into his matesprit's back, drawing blood. Wanting to make his matesprit feel just as good as he was, he let his bulge slip its way into the others nook.

Gamzee's breath hitched, and a breathy moan slipped past his lips. His movements became more desperate and sporadic, gripping, pulling, tugging, clawing, doing anything he could think of to heighten the already intense pleasure. It wasn't long much longer before he gave in, releasing thick purple fluid with a strangled groan without even thinking about the pail. 'Ah, fuck it.' He thought, panting as he slid out of his matesprit 'We'll get it next time...'


End file.
